HICCUP HADDOCK 'HUNTER' RIDE ON
by Dragon Protecter 5-1-5-0
Summary: For right now until I get the first chapter ready no summary will be available but as of right now it does have some information on the story take a look if you like. thank you for understanding. this will be posted under the crossover section, HTTYD section, and Monster Hunter section each have their own title (yes I know weird and not needed but why not?).


**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

 **HICCUP HADDOCK 'HUNTER' "RIDE ON"**

 **DRAGONPROTECTOR5-1-5-0**

 **Hello everyone and welcome to my quick explanation of how this story will go. Before we begin I'd like to tell you what each of the three titles are (httyd) Hiccup Haddock 'Hunter' Ride On (Monster Hunter) A Monster Hiccup (crossover) httyd/mhro.  
**

 **1** **st** **this is a HTTYD/Monster Hunter (MH) crossover**

 **2** **nd** **the MH I'm using is from the Japanese show Monster Hunter "Ride On" (MHRO)**

 **3** **rd** **this is a watching the movie story just with a few differences other than MH**

 **4** **th** **I grab the HTTYD group at dusk about an hour from the beginning of their movie**

 **5** **th** **I grab MHRO at the beginning of episode 30 "Parting Ways"**

 **6** **th** **since this site doesn't have any MHRO from what I can tell and if you haven't seen the show I'll give you an short bio of the characters**

 **Lute: A young boy who aims to be the best monster rider who was brought to Hakum Village after his parents' death. Unlike the other riders, he formed kinship with a Rathalos he found himself instead of one given to him by the village.**

 **Navirou: A peculiar and egotistical Airou who accidentally stumbled across Hakum Village one day and never left. He's known for his poor direction skills, odd behavior, and love of donuts.**

 **Lilia: One of Lute's best friends known for her experimental item combinations. She originally intended to become a rider like Lute and Cheval but decided against it in favor of exploring the outside world in her future and is now an apprentice Scrivener.**

 **Avinia: A mysterious loner Rider girl that Lute and Navirou come across after leaving Hakum Village. Her Monstie is Barioth. (PS. I totally ship them)**

 **Cheval Vlau: Once a best friend of Lute's, he's more quiet and reserved than Lute and Lilia. His Monsties are Rathian and Dos Rhamphos. Ever since his mother passed during a monster attack on the village he became obsessed with destroying the blight no matter how.**

 **Chief Omna: The chief of Hakum Village who also leads the kinship rite for riders.**

 **Reverto: A monster hunter that stumbles across Hakum Village.**

 **Simone: The captain of the Scriveners, a world-exploring research group.**

 **Dan: The teacher of the riders and trusted member of the Hakum Village community. He has an eager personality and a frequently used "top form" catchphrase.**

 **Mil: A rider with a direct attitude and the only girl in Lute's class. She often chides Hyoro. (PS. From what I can tell Cheval/Mil ship)**

 **Hyoro: A less confident rider in Lute's class and the younger brother of Jini.**

 **Jini: One of the older riders who assist Mr. Dan and Hyoro's older brother.**

 **Stone: One of the older riders who assist Mr. Dan who helps lead teambuilding exercises.**

 **Noel: One of the older riders who assist Mr. Dan. He's often seen protecting Hakum Village from outside monster threats.**

 **7** **th** **this story has dragons and monster**

 **8** **th** **this has three shipping's within Hiccup/Astrid, Lute/Avinia, and Cheval/Mil**

 **9** **th** **Hiccup and Lute are brother's well Lute's adopted**

 **10** **th** **Avinia is Gobber's daughter**

 **11** **th** **Astrid and Mil are sisters**

 **12** **th** **Cheval lives on his own**

 **13** **th** **Lilia and Fishlegs are siblings**

 **14** **th** **Hiccup looks weak but its all a show he's been wrestling with monsters and dragons since he was 5**

 **15** **th** **only 3 people know of Hiccup's secret life while in the woods Avinia, Lute, and Lilia**

 **16** **th** **Valka will be in this as well**

 **17** **th** **the blight a.k.a. "frenzy" is in this**

 **18** **th** **rated T maybe M depending**

 **19** **th** **weapons and clothing/armor will be described within story**

 **20** **th** **I and a few friends are hosting this event**

 **Well that's all for this notice I hope you'll like it when the first chapter posts, I'm not sure when though got some other stories to work on. I hope this notice has gotten you curious. Also if you wish to see what Monster Hunter "Ride On" is like go to** **youtube or watchcartoonsonline** **. I hope this turns out good, well see you in the first chapter and remember "a kinship can never be broken".**

 **DragonProtecor5-1-5-0**


End file.
